The present invention relates generally to models and mannequins used in the field of medicine. More specifically, the present invention relates to models and mannequins used in the field of medicine to teach anatomic body structure and demonstrate surgical procedures and techniques.
Over 4 million American women have undergone breast augmentation surgery in the last 40 years. In 2008 alone, there were over 307,000 breast augmentations and 79,000 breast reconstructions performed in the United States. In addition to the initial surgery, approximately 25% of breast augmentation patients will undergo an implant revision procedure within 3 years after having the initial surgery.
As augmentation surgery is a cosmetic procedure, it is important that the patient be satisfied with the final outcome of their surgery. As a result, during the course of patient education, the physician attempts to provide as much information as possible to the patient regarding the specific procedures and outcomes in order for the patient to better make informed consent about the treatment. It is a known practice to use models to educate patients about the anatomic structures involved so that the patient can better understand the variety of treatment options. In addition, models can be utilized in physician education programs to teach the basic core principals of breast augmentation, reconstruction, and revision of breast implant complications.
To obtain a satisfactory result, understanding and visualizing the final shape and position of the breast on the chest wall is critical to the patient who may be undergoing a breast augmentation or reconstruction. Visual demonstrations of the size of implants, positioning of implants, and the resulting appearance are critical. However, there is a lack of teaching models that are specifically designed to visually demonstrate the underlying anatomical structures of the chest wall, the variable pockets that may be created to receive the implants for augmentation and reconstruction, as well as breast implant complications.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field for a teaching or demonstration model to show the process and finished appearance of breast augmentation and reconstruction, as well as to clearly demonstrate breast implant complications, including but not limited to, implant malposition, rotation of shaped devices, double bubble deformities and asymmetries.